


It burns into your heart (the darkness that you fear)

by clonedcupcake



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Other, baby commander heart eyes, future clexa, lead up to clarke x lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonedcupcake/pseuds/clonedcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya is honoured when she is chosen to train the commander. However, the commander is only eight years old, and does not yet understand the burdens she will come to bear, aka the story of Lexa's (baby commander heart eyes) childhood w/ future clarke x lexa</p>
            </blockquote>





	It burns into your heart (the darkness that you fear)

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing a couple pieces of absolutely adorable fan art, I just needed to get some baby commander heart eyes out of my system. There will be more, and it will be better written, I promise.

Spirits be damned. It was her first day of training the new commander and instead of doing sword drills the child was sitting on her butt, sobbing.

“Don’t cry!” Anya snapped. “Warriors don’t cry.”

Lexa looked up at her with those huge green eyes and started wailing even harder.

When Anya had heard she had been assigned to train the new commander, she had not envisioned this. Why the commander’s spirit had chosen the tiny girl was a mystery.

Anya started pacing, brainstorming on how to shut the child up. She decided being nice was a start. However, being an only child, she wasn’t very good with kids. She could train them, yes. But talk to them? That was beyond her. “Uh, what’s wrong?” She asked simply.

“I asked Costia if she wanted to swordfight with me and then she said no that swords were stupid and knives were better and she didn’t wanna play with me and then she ran away from meeeee!” Lexa huffed.

Good gods. How did one explain to a child that they were crying for a stupid, pointless reason without making them cry even harder? Anya paced back and forth in contemplation.

Then, all of the sudden the wailing stopped. Anya heard a scuffling noise, and looked down to see the commander hold out a field mouse skewered on her sword. 

“I’m hungry.” The child simply stated. “I want a snack!”

Well, she certainly saw the commander’s spirit then. Most children didn’t kill creatures so nonchalantly. “Well you’re not eating that. We aren't making a fire and cooking it. Get rid of it!" Anya ordered her.

“But I’m hungry!” The tiny commander whined as she reluctantly yanked the dead creature from her sword and threw it off to the side, glaring at Anya the entire time.

Anya reached into her pocket and held out a small sack of hazelnuts and sweet berries. If she had to sacrifice her lunch to get the commander through the day, so be it. “Eat fast. Tomorrow you will not. A warrior must learn how to fight when tired or hungry. Battle doesn’t wait for our needs.”

Lexa snatched the hazelnuts from Anya without a thanks and held out her sword, running away. “Costia! Costiaaaaaa! I have candy!”

“Lexaaaa!” Anya watched as a light haired child ran past her. Where on earth did she come from?

“What the…” Anya growled under her breath as she watched Lexa repeatedly toss the precious package up the air and catch it in her hand. The commander giggled as she tossed it to the blonde, who also caught it with ease. Anya ran after them just as the two grabbed hands and ran with impressive speed across the field, Lexa wildly waving her sword with her spare hand. At least she was coordinated. 

However, Anya refused to get in trouble with her unit leader over this. Once she caught up to the two girls, she yanked the apart forcefully. “No. No playing! You’re not allowed anymore!” She snapped. “You’re the commander now, do you hear me? Our people are relying on you. Smarten up!”

The two of them looked up at her with wide eyes. Costia just gulped and ran off. Then Lexa’s lower lip started quivering. Oh gods…not again. Anya slapped her hand over her mouth. “Shut up! If Indra hears you crying she is going to come kill me…” Anya knelt down, glaring. “And then, when she is done with me, she will come after you. Do you understand?”

Lexa nodded and sniffled.

Later that night when Indra asked why the commander had run away from her when she approached Anya had merely shrugged. “You are intimidating. I do not think she yet understands that this is a good quality to have.”  
\-----------  
The next day Lexa held her head high as she walked to meet Anya, but Anya could see the sadness in her eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked. She figured it was best get it out of the way before they started the day’s training.

Lexa stared at the ground. “Costia said she doesn’t want to be my friend anymore.”

Anya sighed as she knelt down and hugged her. She was barely eight after all. “Don’t worry. You are the commander now, so everybody will want to be you friend!” The lie slips off her tongue easily.

She does not add that commanders are not permitted the luxury of friendship.


End file.
